Child's Play (1988)
Child's Play is a 1988 American supernatural slasher film directed by Tom Holland and starring Catherine Hicks, Chris Sarandon, Dinah Manoff, Alex Vincent and Brad Dourif. The film was theatrically released on November 9, 1988, spawned five sequels, Child's Play 2, on November 9, 1990, Child's Play 3, on August 30, 1991, Bride of Chucky, on October 16, 1998, Seed of Chucky, on November 12, 2004, and Curse of Chucky, on October 8, 2013. Plot In Chicago, Illinois, serial killer and wanted fugitive Charles Lee Ray, also known as The Lakeshore Strangler, is being chased by a detetive named Mike Norris. Ray tries to shoot Mike, but misses, and is shot in the back by him. Mike sees Ray's partner, Eddie Caputo in their getaway van, and orders his partner, Jack Santos to go after the van. Ray begs for Eddie not to leave him, and is forced to hide behind a wall. Ray is about to enter a toy store, but Mike tells him to give up and surrender. Ray enters, tries to shoot Mike, but misses, and is fatally shot by him in the chest. Ray removes his trench coat, collaps into a pile of "Good Guy" dolls, and uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. This causes lightning to strike inside the store to explode. Mike finds Ray's body and the doll. Later that morning, a 6-year old boy named Andy Barclay makes breakfeast for his widowed mother, Karen, and tells her that he wants a Good Guy doll for his brithday. However, his mother cannot afford the doll, because it is very expensive, and instead buys a different toy. Realising her son's deep disappointement, Karen buys a stolen Good Guy doll from a street peddler, which is the same doll Charles Lee Ray had earlier transferred his soul into. That night, Karen's friend Maggie Peterson, babysits Andy for Karen. Maggie tells Andy that is time to go to bed. Andy says that his doll (named Chucky through the talking feature of the doll), wants to stay up and watch the news. Thinking he is playing, she sends him to go brush his teeth, but confronts him again when she finds Chucky on the couch with the TV on. Although Andy denies Chucky moving, she thinks he is joking. She tucks him to bed, then goes to read a book while listening to a movie. Maggie is then hit with a toy hammer, and falls out of the apartment window, plummeting to her death. As a result the police search the apartment. The next morning, Andy, upon Chucky's request, skips school and visists the house of his partner Eddie. Chucky sneaks into Eddie's lair and blows out the pilot light on the stove and turns up the gas. Eddie fires his gun in defense, causing the house to explode, killing him inside. Cast *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/voice of Chucky *Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay *Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay *Chris Sarandon as Detective Mike Norris *Dinah Manoff as Maggie Peterson *Tommy Swerdlow as Jack Santos *Jack Colvin as Dr. Ardmore *Raymond Oliver as John Bishop *Neil Giuntoli as Eddie Caputo *Alan Wilder as Mr. Walter Criswell *Aaron Osborne as the Orderly *Juan Ramirez as the Peddler Reception Box office Critical response Child's Play received positive reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 69% based on 33 reviews, with an average score of 6.4/10. Roger Ebert gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, calling it a "cheerfully energetic horror film." Gallery Child's Play Dvd.jpg Child's Play 20th Anniversary Edition.jpg|20th Anniversary Edition. Child's Play (1988) Collector's Edition.jpg|Collector's Edition. Category:Films Category:R-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Horror films Category:Crime films Category:United Artists films Category:Mystery films